El hambre de los ricachones
by parafanfic
Summary: Ginny es una muggle que vive bajo el yugo de la Casa Potter.


**NA: Primero os ubico un poco en la situación en la que viven los protagonistas. Quiero dar una visión general del asunto. Se agradecerán críticas para motivar y por si se os ocurre algunos consejos y demás. Hay partes que están resumidas porque no afectan a nuestros protagonistas y forman parte de una historia en paralelo a esta.**

 **CAP 1**

Corrían tiempos oscuros para los muggles. Desde hacía siglos el mundo mágico había desatado una cruzada contra todo ser que no podía hacer magia, en especial los humanos. La pureza de la sangre primaba ante cualquier cosa. Expresiones como " tojour pour" podían leerse en todos los rincones del planeta, sobre todo en Francia donde la esclavización de los muggles había tenido lugar por primera vez.

Los muggles vivían en los territorios de los Grandes Señores, magos y otras criaturas mágicas, a los cuales les debían obediencia y un diezmo que constaba de la cuarta parte de sus ganancias, más el arrendamiento de sus hogares y el uso de las tierras. Las tasas resultaban asfixiantes, en especial para las pequeñas aldeas como Haut Champ donde los inviernos eran terriblemente duros. Las nevadas cortaban los caminos, destrozaba las cosechas, etc.

Era temporada de hambruna y mortalidad. Algunos tenían suerte y trabajaban en las casas de los Grandes Señores donde no les faltaba pan en la boca. Su vida era un tanto diferente a la de los hombres que vivían fuera. Con el permiso de sus dueños, ellos podían hacer vida en común con otro esclavo, aunque jamás se reconocería su descendencia legalmente. La única autoridad sobre sus hijos la tenían sus dueños, por lo que estos seguirían sirviendo a la familia. Era el caso de Ginny que ayudaba en las pequeñas tareas del hogar desde casi nada más nacer. Cosas sencillas como encender la chimenea, ayudar en cocina, etc.

Una mañana de invierno, aprovechó que el señor Potter había salido con sus dos hijas para jugar con otros niños esclavos que no tenían nada que hacer. Siempre se escaqueaban por los jardines para correr. No contaba con un par de ojos que la observaban desde la ventana. Era Harry Potter, hijo del matrimonio por parte de padre. Su padre, el Señor James Potter, era un noble inglés que se mudó a Francia tras la muerte de su primera esposa. Quiso dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida. Compró terrenos a los hidalgos que estaban sumiéndose en deudas con otros én fue de los primeros magos en invertir en negocios.

Conoció a su esposa, Apolline Delacour, en una fiesta celebrada entre los de su clase. Apolline era una joven Veela que contaba con la gracia de toda la comunidad mágica. Su parte Veela tenía el apoyo de las sociedades de criaturas, y su físico humano hacía que los magos comieran de su mano. Aunque para James su belleza no era lo que más le atrajo. Ella, al igual que él, enviudó muy joven y se quedó sola con su hija Fleur. Era perfecta para él, ambos tenían una pena común y mucho poder. Tener a los Delacour de tu lado era imponerse en Francia. Abrazó a Fleur como una hija. Pocos años después, el matrimonio concibió a una hija en común, Gabrielle Potter.

Ginny, apenas les había visto personalmente, pero tenía entendido que las niñas eran unas malcriadas y consentidas que disfrutaban haciendo sufrir a los muggles. De Harry poco se sabía, y sin embargo, muchos eran los rumores sobre su persona. Algunos lo tachaban de regio, serio, estricto. Todo un heredero. Otros aseguraban que disfrutaba castigando a los esclavos tanto como sus hermanas, pero nunca por mano propia. Lo que nadie sabía es que, mientras los esclavos jugaban en el jardín, los niños Potter y la señorita Delacour asistían a sus clases de Retórica, Historia Mágica, Latín, Pociones, Artes Oscuras, Criaturas Extraordinarias, Leyes,etc.

No podían correr como ellos, dos señoritas no podían ensuciarse sin causa aparente, ¿qué noble las desposaría?¿Y cómo dejar al heredero jugar sin varita? ¿Y si se cae, le atacan o algo le golpean y le dejan inútil? Demasiados riesgos.

Los niños esclavos trabajaban largas jornadas y aún así, tenían algo que los niños ricachones con toda su magia carecían. Podían jugar cuando no tuvieran tareas, tal y como hacía la pequeña pelirroja.

¡Ginny, deja de corrertear, y ve a encender las chimeneas!- gritó Molly desde la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín.- ¡El heredero Potter se ha quejado! ¡ Por lo que más quieras, apresúrate!

A Ginny no le importaba estar llena de barro y nieve para hacer sus tareas. Lo único que buscaba era terminar pronto para que parasen de quejarse de ella.

¡Ays, maldita sea! - la pequeña se quemó al intentar encender el fuego de la chimenea. A la tercera vez lo consiguió, y para avivarlo fue echando troncos de ya tenía todos arrojados, recapacitó que el último se lo habían dado a la mano. Al alzar la vista se encontró con el inconfundible Harry Potter.- Perdone, mi Señor. -Se irguió lo más rápido que pudo.

Estás sucia- comentó éste. Ginny no contestó - Todos los muggles vais sucios por la vida. Mi padre tiene razón, está en vuestra sangre.

Las mejillas de Ginny enrojecieron más aún de lo que ya eran de por sí. La diferencia es que esta vez era de furia. Apretó los dientes para contenerse, por no tirarle un jarrón a la cabeza. Ella no era necia y sabía que no debía prestar mucha atención. Su actitud descolocó a Harry que esperaba una contestación, y lo que obtuvo fue soledad. La niña salió de la habitación pero no sin antes decir - Para limpieza está vuestra sangre, mi Señor.

Y entonces le dije " para limpieza está vuestra sangre, mi Señor" - Ginny se encontraba en la cocina contando el encuentro con el señorito. Por detrás los esclavos se sentían fuertes y se burlaban de sus dueños.

Ay Ginny, un día se darán cuenta de tu sarcasmo y te van a castigar- suspiró Molly.-Eres muy pequeña para hablar así.

-Nymphadora habla así todo el rato.

Molly volvió a reprenderle, pues había una gran diferencia- ¡Primero, entre nosotros no nos acusamos! ¡Segundo, Nymphadora no es una niña, es una mujer hecha y derecha!

¡Yo tampoco soy una niña! - se alzó Ginny- Llevo trabajando casi desde que nací. Soy toda una mujer. Nymphadora dice que...

¡¿Ya estamos con Nymphadora esto, Nymphadora aquello?! - Molly estaba cansada de las lecciones de Nymphadora. Cierto es que no podía reclamarle nada a ella directamente. Al fin y al cabo, los derechos civiles de Ginny los tenían los Potter, y los de la vida cotidiana, la misma Ginny.

Mientras tanto Harry no se concentraba en sus clases. Toda la mañana hasta la hora de la comida, su mente estaba en cierta pelirroja. No entendía cómo a pesar de sus palabras la chica podía seguir tan tranquila. ¿Acaso no defendía lo que era? Definitivamente no le gustaba esa niña. Era sucia y tonta. No tenía ni disciplina ni respeto.

¿Querido, te pasa algo? - preguntó su madrastra. Apolline era una mujer bastante cercana para su familia. Ver la aflicción en la mirada de su hijastro la mantenía un tanto inquieta.

No, nada, es sólo que...nada. ¿Sabes cuándo llegarán mi padre y las chicas?- preguntó mirando la nieve.

Supongo que cuando deje de nevar. No debes asustarte, tu padre es un hombre fuerte que sabe cuidarse de sí mismo. Si no deja de nevar pronto, seguro que encuentra un hechizo para regresar- dijo la francesa malinterpretando la preocupación de Harry.

Apolline, estaba pensando en que tal vez Fleur, Gabrielle y yo podríamos jugar mañana por la tarde en el jardín. -Ante la mirada de extrañeza de su madrastra quiso explicarse más - Mañana por la tarde no tenemos clase, nadie viene a visitarnos y dudo que tengamos deberes.

La francesa alzó la mano para interrumpirle- Querido, estás diciendo locuras. No es propio de señoritas ensuciarse jugando como plebeyas. Y desde luego, no es propio del heredero de los Potter.

-Pero no hay razón para ensuciarse. Tendríamos mucho cuidado. Además hay mucha nieve, con cuidad no nos ensuciaremos.

Apolline repitió el mismo gesto- Harry, la conversación ha acabado. Te pido que no se lo digas a tu padre. Se enojaría muchísimo.

Sabía que su madrastra tenía razón y era mejor dejar la conversación ahí. Aunque estaba triste porque llevaba mucho tiempo buscando el valor necesario para preguntarlo. ¿Por qué los esclavos sí podían?

¿Y la niña del pelo en llamas?- Harry había tomado gran curiosidad en ella del asco que la tenía.

Sin darle mayor importancia a que el heredero nunca se familiarizó con pelirrojos dijo - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Que no sé qué hace. Enciende las chimeneas, ¿y el resto del día libre?

La francesa rió- No cariño, claro que hará más cosas. No se tiene a alguien para una única tarea.

Ya- el niño asintió sin más ánimo.

Cuando los dos terminaron de comer, Apolline le leyó la carta de su padrino, Sirius Black, el "Gran Auror" de la familia. Un viajero que en sus cartas contaba sus nuevas aventuras. Harry le admiraba, cuando le leían sus cartas soñaba con ser como él un día. Para cuando llegó el final de la carta, James ya había entrado por la puerta junto a Fleur y Gabrielle.

Papá, papá, quiero ser auror como el tío Sirius- Harry corrió como un caballo hacia su padre.

Ya veo que Apolline te leyó la carta de tu tío - dijo James acercándose al salón.

Sí- contestó todo orgulloso- De mayor seré como él. Viajaré por todo el mundo, correré, y atraparé a los delincuentes.

Oh, tú no harás tal cosa- dijo Gabrielle entrando en la habitación con una niña que nunca antes Harry había visto. Sus ropas eran harapos que para su sorpresa no estaban desaliñados. Por lo menos, no tanto como su pelo enmarañado. Harry no sabía si estar confuso por la inesperada presencia u ofendido por sus palabras.

Gaby, no molestes a Harry. Él será lo que quiera ser- Fleur intervino en favor de su hermanastro.

No Fleur, Gaby tiene razón, y cuanto antes lo acepte mi hijo, menor será la decepción- el patriarca intervino dejando claro el futuro que les aguardaba- Tú no serás auror, Harry. Tú eres el heredero de los Potter, el portador del apellido. Mantendrás mis negocios, te embarcarás en otros, conocerás a una joven de buena posición y me darás nietos. Ellos harán lo mismo que tú. Y así sucesivamente para mantener el nombre de la familia.

Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Un noble no podía dejar que le vieran llorar.

Has sido muy duro con él -espetó Apolline.

James enfurecido se movía por el salón.- Sirius le envía una carta y le llena la cabeza de , ciertas ideas si se dejan crecer son muy peligrosas. Cuando algo puede poner en entredicho el legado, hay que arrancarlo de raíz.

La discusión entre la familia no llamaba la atención a los esclavos. Se las conocían ya todas. Lo que hizo que alguno que otro mirase la escena fue el enfrentamiento tan gratuito que ofreció Fleur con la esclava de su medio hermana.

Seguro que en las familias de los muggles no pasa eso, ¿mmm?- la joven Veela no dejaba de rondar a la nueva. Parecía que buscaba cómo romperla- Apuesto a que los muggles ni os preocupáis cuando vuestros hijos se dedican a algo peligroso como trabajar en las minas. Tomemos de ejemplo a tu padre. Él ni lloró. Ahora mismo debe de estar en su casa celebrando que hay una boca menos que alimentar.

Los pocos que pasaban por ahí se quedaron mirando por la falta de humanidad de la joven. ¿Qué le pasaba? Cierto que era dura, pero nunca se enfrentó a alguien el primer día. Aunque, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Ya tarde en la noche, los magos dormían plácidamente en la cama cuando los esclavos se disponían a cenar, a excepción de dos.

¿Dónde está Rosmerta?- preguntó Molly guardando un plato de comida para su amiga. Rosmerta era la esclava personal de la señorita Fleur Delacour.

¿No os habéis enterado?- Nymphadora no daba crédito a que aún hubiera gente que no lo supiera. Ella siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba. No porque se tratase de alguien especialmente chismosa,más bien por situarse en el medio, y conocerlo es la mejor fórmula para saber en qué aguas se mueve uno.

Severus, el mayordomo y pilar de la casa, protegía a la familia como si de la suya misma se tratara - Nymphadora, calla.

Le ignoró completamente- Por fin tendrá compañera en su cuarto. Por lo visto, fueron a la aldea y secuestraron a una niña de allí.

Adquirieron- corrigió Severus.

Dicen que fue un capricho del "Ángel del mal" - dijo Nymphadora. El "Ángel del mal" era el sobrenombre con el que conocían a Gabrielle cuando ningún mago estaba con ellos- Es demasiado joven para ser esclava personal. Yo creo que no saben ni qué hacer con la pobre niña.

¿Con quién no saben qué hacer, con el "Ángel del mal" o con la nueva? -preguntó alguien del fondo sacando unas cuantas risas a su alrededor.

El resto de la cena iba sobre el reconocimiento médico de la muchacha. A Ginny ya el tema no le interesaba, lo que le había llamado la atención era la chica en sí. Alguien nuevo. Eso era fascinante. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería amable y jugaría con ellos? ¿O sería la típica traidora de los de su raza? A lo mejor era solitaria. Puede que aventurera...Estaba decidida. Iba a conocer a la nueva.

Tras la cena, la pequeña pelirroja se fue a hurtadillas al piso superior, donde estaban los cuartos de los Señores y las esclavas personales de sus hijas. Las puertas de los magos eran ostentosas, así que el cuarto de Rosmerta era sencillo de adivinar. Irrumpió en la habitación como si fuera la suya propia.

La niña nueva tenía el pelo como un león despeinado. Encogida sobre las piernas de Rosmerta emitía una especie de ruiditos.

La nueva está llorando - se dijo a sí misma. Aquello le impactó. No comprendía su dolor - ¿Qué le pasa?

Rosmerta,que finalmente hizo caso de su presencia, pensó que no era la mejor situación para presentar a las niñas - No le pasa nada. Ginny, por favor...

Ginny tampoco era mucho de escuchar cuando le mentían de forma descarada - ¿Es por que te han secuestrado?

¡Ginny, por favor! ¡Nadie ha secuestrado a nadie!- Rosmerta estaba escandalizada por el uso de la palabra secuestro. Llegada a oídos de los magos sería un castigo muy duro. Aunque dedujo que lo escuchó en algún lado o de alguien mejor dicho.

La nueva asintió.

No es un secuestro- insistió Rosmerta- El Señor está en su derecho de hacerla llamar.

¡Malditos!- gritó la nueva. Rosmerta, alarmada, le tapó la boca con su mano.- Me iré, volveré a casa con mi padre- murmuró la niña de pelo enmarañado.

No sé de qué te quejas. Aquí no se está tan mal - dijo Ginny. Se sentó en la cama de enfrente para mirarle directamente- Muchas veces cuando no tenemos nada que hacer, jugamos.

Ginny, no creo que le importe vuestros correteos por el jardín - le interrumpió Rosmerta.

Por primera vez, la nueva se dignó a levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos se esancharon como platos con un tinte de esperanza- ¿Corréis?

Rosmerta al ver que estaba dando resultado dejó que Ginny prosiguiera - ¡Sí! Y también bailamos.

¿Bailais? - Llegados a este punto sus ojos parecían los de un búho.

Rosmerta continuó por la niña- Sí. Incluso algunos hacen tambores y cosas así, para tocar música. Otros cantan...no se está tan mal aquí, ya verás.

La niña cansada de tanto llorar se detuvo a pensar que a lo mejor ese miedo que tenía por las historias que se contaba en el pueblo sobre aquél lugar era infundado. En un lugar que permitieran hacer eso no se podía estar tan mal, ¿verdad?

Yo soy Ginny- se presentó la pelirroja.

-Yo me llamo Hermione.

Le pelirroja la miró raro - ¡Qué nombre más feo! - Sí, se ganó un manotazo de Rosmerta en la nuca- ¡Ouch! Bueno sa igual. El caso, cuando libres pásate por la cocina o el jardín. Seguro que tienes mucho tiempo libre. Nymphadora dice que las esclavas personales apenas trabajais, que os convertís en vagos.

Rosmerta estuvo cerca de corregir a la niña, pero no quiso airear todas las tareas a las que tendría que someterse la nueva. No sí quería que estuviera de buena gana.

Pues nada, me voy a dormir - cuando llegó a la puerta dijo por último- Y siento lo de tu secuestro.

Con eso la chica desapareció de su vista.

Un tanto "peculiar"- pensaron la niñas, la una de la otra.

Entonces, no comprendieron lo importante que iba a ser aquella amistad.


End file.
